Fantasia
by Galaxy14
Summary: Loved ones have died, and the one who didn't is going insane over why she was left without her five best friends.
1. Chapter 1: Life is Beautiful

_**hey everyone, almost Halloween, so i thought i would take one of my favorite topics and write about it! hope you like it, and each chapter I post there will be a song at the beginning to sort of act as the 'theme song' for that chapter**_

* * *

><p>~Life is Beautiful by Sixx:A.M.~<p>

_You can't quit until you try. You can't live until you die. You can't learn to tell the truth, until you learn to lie._

_You can't breathe until you choke. You gotta laugh when you're the joke. There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive._

_Just open your eyes, just open your eyes. And see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral?_

_I know some things you don't. I've done things you won't. There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home. _

_I was waiting for my hearse. What came next was so much worse. It took a funeral to make me feel alive._

_Just open your eyes, just open your eyes. And see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral?_

_Alive… Just open your eyes, just open your eyes. And see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral?_

_Just open your eyes, just open your eyes. And see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral?_

_Just open your eyes, just open your eyes. And see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral?_

~X…X…X~

"Ari? Is it time to go yet?" Bryan, my brother, asks me from a few steps away. Between him and I there were five gravestones, each was a sickly shade of ashen grey. The names engraved on each were names of my friends. They had died a week before this particular day I came to visit.

"Sure Bryan, but I'd like a few minutes alone please. I'll be there in a second," I reply to him quietly without looking directly at him. He nods even though I couldn't have possibly seen it and turns, heading back to the car. As I turn to look at all the headstones, I see all of their names once again, and I also picture their faces staring out at me. All around the circle of the five graves stood huge oak trees that had to be at least one hundred years old. But yet, the graves were only dug last week. Time itself can be a curious thing, no one knows how to start or stop it. If I could though, I would go back in an instant to save my friends or just be with them for their -and my - last moments. Much to my dismay there could be no such thing that could help me fulfill my wishes.

A murder of crows sounded off overhead in the trees. Each pair of their beady black eyes stared down upon me from their perches. The whisper of a slight breeze came through the colored fall leaves was the only other sound. Thoughts that ran through my head were horrible ones, they were ones of how painful my friends deaths might have been, and if I would be able to see them again. I knelt down and whispered to their headstones, "why did I not go with you? It wasn't your time. I just want to see you one last time!"

Before I knew it I was screaming at the sky, yelling one question over and over again. _Why?_

I heard someone running toward me, Bryan. The noise stopped when it came to the edge of the trees, he must have seen me. From the minute he left I started to fall apart, now I must look horrific, only a part of what I had once been. My eyes were red and puffy and tears stained my cheeks. Around me, the ground was torn from my rage, grass was ripped up and the once brilliant headstones were now tainted with dirt. Carefully, Bryan made his way over to me and knelt down by my side, trying to comfort me.

"It's okay Ari, they're in a better place…" he began, but as soon as he hesitated I shouted.

"It is NOT okay Bryan! Five of my friends are DEAD! Tell me how that's okay?" After my outburst I ran, I got up and ran from that dreadful cemetery. I would not take any more of this horrible pain I've had to live with for the past week. Everything was just too much.

Stumbling home, I made my way into the kitchen. By then I had my hands on a kitchen knife and began what I thought was the bitter end. I cut a bloody heart into my skin and watched the blood bubble from the wound with a big smile plastered across my face.

~X…X…X~

_ What? Ariana? Why are you here? Get out! You don't belong here!_

Tears formed in my eyes as I heard their voices calling out to me. I pushed my way through an iron wrought gate covered in inches of snow. That one thought slowed me to a stop. _Snow? It was only fall… wasn't it? _For the moment I brushed the thought aside, then I glanced up to see the shifting scene ahead, it was of a large manor made of red brick and it only had one window.

Then I caught a glimpse of the door closing, but I ran forward quickly and caught it right before the hinges would have shut and locked me out. I shoved the door open again and walked inside, looking around the _foyer_ of the house I observed just how large it was. There was at least thirty feet of open air above me and a grand staircase lead up to the second floor. In the ceiling above, there laid a large attic door that was darker than the wood around it, blood. Just as I discovered that I heard muted footsteps to my left. Turning around the corner I saw one of my _dead_ friends.

"Andrew?" I called out frantically. But he hadn't heard me and kept walking until he reached a door and went directly through it. I cursed at the door when I tried to open it to pursue Andrew. Locked. "How the hell can you do this to me?" I shouted. Seconds later, soft echoes bounced off each of the many walls and I began to hear the faint noises of someone crying. Soon the crying turned into screams that were filled with terror. As I tried to find the source, the ground suddenly fell out from beneath me and the world turned black.

~X…X…X~

Was that whole thing a dream? I woke up in my own home on the blue denim couch in the living room. The sound of banging pots and pans came from the kitchen and I shut my eyes once again. I began to think about what happened before I entered the manor. Last thing I remember I had cut the heart into my wrist. Looking down I saw white bandages wrapped around my hand with blood staining the cloth, _so it did happen_, I thought to myself. The more I began to think the more my thoughts came back to one statement. Death, really, is the only escape from our own madness. But only few choose to believe in it, and with my friends making the madness grow stronger within me. I want it to end.

And if that was really just a dream…

I want to sleep forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

**_okay, so here's the next chapter, sorry for being a bit late on this but I really hope you guys like it. I worked super hard over the past week or so to make it as good as I could! Hope you enjoy_**

~Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by: Emily Browning~

_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused._

_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused._

_I wanna use you and abuse you. I wanna know what's inside of you._

_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused._

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you. I'm gonna know what's inside. Gonna use you and abuse you. I'm gonna know what's inside you_

~X…X…X~

From upstairs I could smell bacon cooking on the stove and I could almost hear it sizzling as it was turned over in the pan. I got out of my bed and began to wander down the hallway. But as I passed by a long mirror mounted on the wall above a wooden dresser, I saw the face of my friend, Evan. His white hair fell in tangles around his face and as my eyes traveled down I saw his neck. A large gash ran from his right ear down to his left collarbone. Fresh blood still gushed out and his eyes bore into mine. "Look who feels bad now. If you would've come you could've prevented it," he said in a garbled voice as specks of blood flew from his mouth and landed on my cheek.

Anger flooded through me and I shouted back at the reflection. "It wasn't my fault! You were the one driving Evan!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I curled my fingers into a ball. Evan only cracked a small grin and chuckled halfheartedly. I raised my hand and then it collided with the mirror, millions of shards burst forth and dug into my skin while others just fell to the ground harmlessly. As I stood there idly staring at the mirror I could still see the ghostly figure of Evan that was just beginning to fade. But his eyes only got brighter as his body floated off into oblivion. Silent tears filled with anger, regret, sadness and grieve rolled down my cheeks and fell on the small shards of glass.

Just seconds after this happened Bryan came running up to see if I was okay. But of course I wasn't. Evan just blamed me for killing my friends and I have shards of glass in my hand, which is bleeding quite badly. As I shifted my gaze to Bryan's shocked face then back at the mirror, I saw no one. Evan had slipped from my grasp yet again. And all the while I was ending up being crazier than everyone thought.

~X…X…X~

That afternoon, after Bryan had taken me to the hospital to get stitched up, he took me to the park with one of my few living friends. Her name is Loretta and she is a short girl with curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. Usually she's very happy and peppy, but ever since they died she's been different, kind of like me. And she, like I, had decided not to go out with the others that night, explaining why she was still here. I wondered if she had been to their graves, if she had seen their ghosts. Paranoia was probably setting in though. I'm going crazy and its Evan's fault. If he wouldn't have been driving they would have lived. Anything could've changed the outcome of their deaths. But fate decided not to step in.

For the longest time Bryan, Loretta and I just wandered around the park in silence but Bryan always tried to start up the conversation. It never worked. Not until Loretta spoke up very softly only to say that she had to go.

"Well we hope to see you again soon Lora," Bryan replies not so enthusiastically. All the while I just stare down at the stitches that crisscrossed over my hand. Toward the ends there were loose threads that I started tugging on. It hurt just a bit, but I welcomed the pain. Because this was nothing compared to what my friends experienced. Soon, Bryan's hand came over and held my unbroken one. "Stop that. I'm pretty sure none of them would want you to hurt yourself more than you already have."

"Evan would. He blames me, he wants me dead."

"Evan is _dead _Arianna! It's just your imagination. He was not talking to you and he never will again," he says angrily. Then he begins to drag me back to the car. His face is the color of a red leaf in autumn, showing just how mad he was. But all I was doing was telling the truth. I guess people just have to see to believe.

Driving home from the park, we passed by the spot that Evan crashed the car. It was an off ramp from one of the highways and right beside the four crosses I saw Evan's eerie green eyes looking right at me from the woods. "Bryan, can you please drive faster?"

He looked at me quizzically but then shook his head. "I'd be going over the speed limit, sorry."

I glared then turned to stare forward so that I could only see the road. No Bryan and no Evan. Or anyone else until we arrived home.

~X…X…X~

The sky was darkening into obsidian black as it got later. I stood in the middle of my room, just staring out the window. I wondered if tonight I would go back to that house, I wondered if I would see anyone else. Andrew, Adrian, Casey or even Matt. But definitely not Evan. I've had enough of him, even in death. As I laid down, the mirror on the other side of my room reflected the figure of Evan. Speak of the devil. His features had a smirk written across them as his figure came out of the mirror. I sat bolt upright in the bed and opened my mouth to scream. But one of his deathly cold hands closed over my mouth and the other held my neck, cutting of my air.

His voce came as a soft whisper in my ear, but some words were garbled because of his neck wound that continued to bleed. "Arianna. You aren't getting out of this. Bryan isn't here to help. No one is."

I shook my head wildly. Thoughts raced through my head. _What did he do to Bryan? I'm not alone. Loretta is still alive. Maybe._

Evan just laughed, and then I wondered if he could hear my thoughts. No, it's not possible. I tried to convince myself that he couldn't.

His hand closed tighter on my neck and I gasped for precious air. But none reached my lungs. Black spots then began to fill my vision and Evan started to talk to me again, but this time his voice was barely noticeable and as he spoke specks of crimson flew from his lips.

"I'm going to keep you here forever and you're not ever going to see daylight again."

My world went black and I fell into a black void until I reopened my eyes to find myself in the grand living room of Evan's house. I could hear a horrible wailing from upstairs and soon enough, the wailing turned into screams full of terror. I raced upstairs to locate the noise and in a small bathroom I found bloody footprints. They led to the shower and when I looked inside I saw a small girl with a wire wrapped around her throat. That girl was Loretta. Her bloodshot, black eyes were bugging out as she saw me. Beside her laid a knife, from where she also stabbed her leg, her shaking hand grabbed it and launched it at my heart. The knife hit its mark with a deadly _thud_ and I collapsed backward into darkness as my blood pooled.


End file.
